


Better.

by abigails



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, there is one (1) kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigails/pseuds/abigails
Summary: The party got some shit liquor. Jongseong offered Sunghoon an alternative.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	Better.

LED lights and the faint scent of liquor, music blasted so loudly one could barely see. Yells and shouts roaring over billiard boards and flipping cups. It was the pleasant chaos of high school life, the hinging feeling of belonging and intimidation all at once. Sunghoon figured he could get used to this. 

He made his way towards the drinks station. Alcohol was strictly prohibited, of course, but a party could never go wrong with a bit of apple cider.

“Hey,” an amiable greeting voiced itself above layered chatters. The owner of the voice raised an eyebrow, slow steps making their ways towards him. “Didn’t know you party.”

Park Jongseong, school’s renowned _it boy_ — who was also his seatmate in business class, who was _also_ the host of the party — flashed him a smirk in his usual overpriced leather jacket. Dangling earrings and silver chains got him squinting against the reflection of neon lights. 

Sunghoon shrugged at the remark, pouring himself a cup of apple cider. The liquid bland against his tastebuds. “Didn’t know you talk to cats.”

There was a pause in the guy's motion before he tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“Last Friday, outside the back gate.” He took another sip of the drink and made a face. Sunghoon didn’t have to be a whole alcohol expert to know this cider tasted like shit and some soju would’ve done a much better job. "You brought them food, _and_ talked to them."

Jongseong let out a huffed scoff, mirroring the action. Much to Sunghoon's surprise, the popular guy looked oddly satisfied with the liquid in his cup. “You were stalking me?” It didn't sound much like a question.

“Nah. Why would I have to." A blatant lie. "My house is to the west of school, back gate is more convenient.” 

His house was nowhere near west. But Jongseong didn't have to know about that. 

Sunghoon observed the other through the corner of his eyes, searching for any hints of suspicion before continuing. “Besides, why do you have to be so sneaky all the time? It’s not like you’re gonna lose chicks if they find out you're in love with cats.” His voice stretched out annoyingly, purposefully ignoring the blond's offended look.

"First of all, Sunghoon-ssi," Jongseong turned to face him in the eyes. "You surely have a lot of opinions for a newcomer. And second of all," he put his drink down the marble counter rather forcefully. "I'm _gay_. Ain't no chicks here." His voice wasn't loud, but big enough for the people nearby to hear. It was apparent that the information wasn’t any breaking news.

" _Oh_ , okay," Sunghoon nodded to himself in acknowledgement, shameless happiness masked with an apologetic smile. “Got it, got it.” He took one last sip of the cider before discontentedly clicking his tongue, brows furrowing at the empty paper cup. "How the fuck do y'all drink this though... Tastes like hell on earth."

"Well about that," Jongseong leaned back and downed the very last drops of his drink, totally enjoying the taste of it. "You might wanna follow me." He gestured with one hand while mindlessly tossing the cup into the nearest trashcan. 

Sunghoon followed Jongseong across the house and up the stairs, taking all the hugs and handshakes Jongseong received in his eyes as they passed through the crowded mess of drunk, dancing teenagers. 

It wasn't normal for a sophomore to host such a big party, Sunghoon had learnt. Jongseong was just insanely popular; and Sunghoon may or may not have enjoyed the surprised and sceptical looks everyone flashed at him — a newly-transferred student yet already hanging out with the biggest name of school. He held back a prideful smile as his feet skipped forward, matching a bit closer behind the blond guy.

Jongseong led him up three stories, reaching the house's rooftop that seemed more like a small moonlit garden — a place in total contrast to what was going on downstairs — empty of shouting people and bass-boosted music. The sudden absence of noise made him feel like he could hear flower petals shivering against the chilly breeze of night. 

Jongseong gestured to the spot next to him on the counter in the middle of the lodge. The wooden surface felt cold through his jeans as he settled down, making his body inch closer to Jongseong's warmth by instinct. Their thighs almost touching.

"There's no one up here...?" He stated. It came out like a question.

"No, reserved this exclusively for you." Jongseong shrugged, not knowing the remark had Sunghoon's cheeks flushed. "And since you were asking." The blond then held out a metal hip flask, cap half-unsealed. A suggestive look in his eyes. 

It was clearly strong liquor. Sunghoon gave him a dubious eye before taking a leap of faith, accepting the flask and took a gulp of the alcohol inside. The smell of it sharp against his nostrils, his eyes squinted close out of instinct.

An immediate sour and spicy taste slipped down his throat. The liquor felt like scorching flames against his gums, down his lungs and to the pit of his stomach, nasty and suffocating. He coughed out, trying to get the vile taste off his senses. But alcohol was as cruel as a wolf, the more he tried to run from it, the harder it bites. 

Jongseong just let out a cackle at sight, like it was entertaining to his eyes. "Too strong?" He asked.

Sunghoon coughed a few more times before a few words managed to utter out. "It's my first time."

"No wonder," Jongseong took the flask from Sunghoon's grip with a huffed laugh. "Wanna try something lighter?" A smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he held the flask bottom-up, chugging down a large swallow of the liquor. 

"What do you mean-"

The remains of the question got dropped to the ground as the blond leaned in, Sunghoon’s senses were suddenly flooded with a mix of strong alcohol smell and subtle fragrance. The shadow of Jongseong’s face now too close to his; so close he could count the fluttering eyelashes shielding Jongseong's deep, dark pupils. Those that bore lightning for a mere millisecond before they dropped down to his lips. Their breaths mingled together as Sunghoon felt Jongseong's soft lips pressed against his.

It tasted like alcohol, still that familiar bitterness that sent chokes down his throat seconds ago; yet this time round, the flavour a bit more pleasant, a bit more tolerable, a bit more addicting, for Sunghoon closed the last bit of nonexistent distance, returning the kiss. Clumsy lips trying to chase down that elusive liquid that reached through both of them.

Jongseong tasted drunker than high school, self-conscious and sweet.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds — which seemed longer than a lifetime — before Sunghoon had to pull away, breathless and dizzy. Heat rose in his cheeks at the sight of Jongseong's swollen lips and ruffled hair. Their bodies still so close to each other he could hear the frantic pace of their heartbeats. 

"And how was the second time?" Jongseong asked with a confident smirk. The damned smirk that had air trapped in Sunghoon's lungs whenever it appeared on the other's stupidly attractive face. And now that their faces were barely inches away from each other, the tips of their noses almost touching and warm breaths intertwining; the smirk left him suffocating.

"Better," he managed to breathe. _Better_ , if not the best.

"Good," Jongseong grinned at him, finally returning to his seat.

\---

"I'm gonna call you a cab," Jongseong said as he pulled out his phone, typing in — much to Sunghoon's surprise — the said boy's home address.

"You know my address? How?" Shock was evident in Sunghoon's voice.

"I asked around." The other said as he finished booking the vehicle, shifting to face Sunghoon. "And I heard it is, in fact, _not_ to the west of school." His voice flat. 

Sunghoon, as if realised something, brought a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Ah, shit, uhm-" He cussed under his breath, not quite sure if Jongseong was genuinely mad or not. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you, or stalk you, or anything. Okay? I just," his two fingers massaging the nose bridge in frustration. A sigh before he plucked up courage and admitted defeat.

"I just had — _have_ — a crush on you, a slight one."

"A slight one?"

"A _slight_ one," Sunghoon repeated.

"Fair enough," Jongseong pursed his lips in content, letting the conversation falter into itchy silence.

"So," Sunghoon took in a breath of cold air. "Do you like me back?"

"Do I like you back?" Jongseong had this habit of reversing the question in sarcasm, and it was driving Sunghoon a bit insane under his skin. "Park Sunghoon,"

"Yeah?" The said boy gulped.

"I have a reputation. I don't go around asking about just anyone." His tone was nonchalant, but not cold, something like fond blame on Sunghoon for not knowing it sooner.

"Right," Sunghoon just nodded. He felt warmth in his chest. "So since when did you-"

"Your cab is here," Jongseong cut him off mid-question, another stupid habit that would soon mess with Sunghoon’s head. "I'll see you out." He said, fingers locked into Sunghoon's.

"So I will see you on Monday then, business class," Jongseong said with a smile once they had reached the cab, his body leaning against the half-opened car door.

"Yeah," Sunghoon figured there was no use hiding his stupid grin, so he let it spread wide over his face. And he could’ve sworn he had seen the expression on Jongseong's face softened. "I'll see you then."

The cab started moving as they bid each other goodnight. Sunghoon could still taste the sweetness of liquor on his lips. 

Monday, I'll see you on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually word vomit written in half a day because I needed some fluff (and alcohol) for the sake of my wellbeing so my _sincere_ apologies if this seems hustled. BUT if you liked it please don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments as it means a lot to a creator like me ^^
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @jaysungwon !!


End file.
